


The hunt for the clue

by chiaravargas93



Series: My series [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Jason Todd, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adopted cassandra cain, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce wayne die, CEO Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain and Jason Todd are Siblings, Cassandra cain & damian wayne are sibings, Cassandra cain & jason todd & damian wayne are siblings, Dick Grayson is Not Adopted, Female Damian Wayne, Good Older Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, Good Significant Other Bruce Wayne, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne are Siblings, Minor Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Multi, Out of Character, Talia al ghul die, Tim drake is not adopted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93
Summary: The protectors are dead. Years later their childrens will follow their legacy and protect what their parents have died to protect.
Relationships: Alfred pennyworth & cassandra cain & jason todd & damian wayne, Damian wayne & cassandra cain & jason todd, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Talia al Ghul & Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim drake & dick grayson & stephanie brown & barbara gordon
Series: My series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529852
Kudos: 20





	1. The death of the protectors

**Author's Note:**

> It's an AU with no hero but a fantazy AU with an hidden world like the harry potter serie. And yes i totally write that just for write about tim/dami.

In another universe torn between two men her father and her beloved the daughter of the demon would choose her father , the blood loyalty over love and make him a grandson , an heir the son of the bat thus she will lost her beloved and later her son .

she will corrupt him , kill him and broke her bond with him.   
The pit of madness whould change her , she whould do many thing that couldn't be forgiven and lost all .   
Her family whould be full of betrayal , she will also lose her brother , her half sister and her mother. 

In this universe she choose her beloved thus she marry him and lost her father , her friend lady shiva will let her her daughter before her death. 

they will adopt her then they will found and adopt a son a little rat dog who love Shakespeare, who steal of Bruce's car , who don't trust easilly but who see the mansion with eyes full of hope and that they both want immediately then she got pregrant and have a daughter. 

This was a life full of happyness but one day the ennemy found them they wanted the three book that they have hiden . 

The books that are part of the clues who lead to the treasure who will permit the owner to be the next emperor of their world , the hidden world of the supernatural creature.

The books was with their childrens they make them go in vacation with Alfred to protect them , the ennemy wouldn't let the heirs of the protectors live .

They make a cover that they have a business trip in order to don't go with them and make alfred promise that he will return to gotham with them when the time came .  
Then they die with a last though of their dearest family.


	2. A son mourning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Jason pov. I Make all my stories in my phone directly in the text chapter i try to space and copy paste with my note but it still appear like a brick. Sorry if this is hard to read i don't know how to change it.

Dead they were dead the peoples who took in him and give him an home , a chance for a better life , when he have stole the tires of an expensive car instead of make him go to jail were dead.

They were better the best parents that he ever had . But he wasn't with them , he couldn't protect them because kids should also protect their parents , he was in a vacation trip with alfie and his sisters .

Meanwhile his parents stayed in gotham for an important work meeting at WE they promised to join them when this was over but death have broke the promise. 

He was twelve and he was orphan again , cass was six and dami was two (he can swear that god have decided to make their life be a remake of a serie of unfortunate events) . 

He wouldn't have a mother anymore who whould tell him the tale of the desert and other arabian fairy tail, who whould make him oriental tea whenever he have nightmare , who whould call him beloved with obvious fondness , who whould tell them story of her mother, her brother, her sister (later in the future he whould remember that she never talked about her father and he will alongside with his sisters learn that they died for her , that this was the key for her rebellion) when they doubted of their place in the family . 

Who smiled in this motherly way that Catherine Todd never have who seem to always know what he want even if he didn't ask. 

And the father who will always look at him with awe like he was the one who was Lucky to have him , who read him book every night , who call him jaylad , who will make a disaster in Alfred kitchen when trying to cook for him , who with his mother never seemed to try , who love mom as if she is his his soulmate , who give him his name and two amazing little sisters. They were dead he whould do anything just to see them again one last time.

Why does god always took back all the good thing that he give ? They didn't deserve to be happy 


	3. Chapter 3

Since she can remember damia wayne always have dream of a mysterious boy .

These dream will let her a urge to search all the new about a boy named Timothy drake , the young genius of the century soon enough she became a fan girl. 

She don't have distinct memory about these dream , these dream are fuzzy : she dream of a boy but not only him , she dream about multiple reality, she dream of what could the future be , she dream of many thing like a call of help that she forget . 

She was also capable of saw the shadow , the ghost who whould tell her all the secret , the lie of all people near her even if she doesn't want to hear them , she have always feel like a freak , a monster because no one else can see them .

Till the day that for her ten year old birthday lady pit also known of lady lazarus, Lady death also known as lady hades and lady shadow three mysterious womens that only her can see and who claim to be her friends have give her a necklace who they say can protect her thank to that the shadow have disappeared , she whould never see her three friends again .

Always should wear the neckllace and never remove him.   
She miss them dearly they we're the only friends that understand her , Who know the True her and accept her. 

Needless to say that damia have always feel out of place like a puppet , a pierrot who pretend to be normal, she have to hide her true feeling, her secret, the weird part of her personality under the mask in order to be accepted (she fear that she have became the mask) , she have to trafick her mark, to not appear too smart but not to be too stupid either to found the just middle, she never want to be alone again , to make the obligatory teammate activity like in sport or other class alone.

Because nobody want to be with her , because she doesn't have friends, to eat lunch alone and to heard the gossip about her like she wasn't here (like she doesn't existed ) , to be avoided like the plague, to see what new insult they will write in her desk , what new clothes they will rip appart or when they will trow her bag pack in the trash can like the time in her first school . 

So she became a liar , a pretender , she learn how to survive in the social jungle : it became easier with all the time that they move around the world , with all the new school that she have to assist. She became adaptable and adjust her liking, her personality, to what her friends like, she became a clown the always happy kid when she don't feel like it . 

It's wasn' t in all her school year that she fell so forced more the beginning soon enough she make friend who she feel can love her for herself even a a little but she have to left them always and change of country , of school for different reason that she can't fully understood and make new friends then left them again finally at the age of fourteen , alfred tell to her, cass and jason that they have to move for the last time no more world travelling that Gotham the city that she lived with her siblings before her parents' murder when she was two year old will be their home that the four of them will move here to live with her cousins Kate and bette kane .

She don't know what to feel she was angry of course but Gotham is where tim drake live the boy of Her dream (or nightmare she couldn't fully decide) the youngest ceo that make his own enterprise from scratch at a young age after that his parents where killed . she whould never talk to him , her life isn't a cliché rom com when the new girl is in a first hate then love relationship with the richest, most popular boy in school who is even more cliché a young successful , powerful ceo and be he worst ennemy of his ex , the most popular girl in school who because of golden finger and plot armor she will beat at everything but it's nice to be able to see her idol everyday and she feel like she have a link with Gotham, like Gotham call the wayne in here to came where she belong .

It's strange all these feeling but she have waited all her life to found her place so she love it. She was delighted when she learned that some of her friends from her many former school studied here like colin carrie , maps , suren and maya.


	4. The JLA academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's first time writting cassandra and i only know Her in fanfiction so sorry if i'm false. And i'm inconfortable with writting dialogue. For the class of night it's inspired from the night class of vampire knight (i'm a huge fan of zero kiryu and zeki)

Cassandra Wayne have been in many school in different country around the world with Her siblings and have been homeschooled.  
But she can said that this school is different from the other .  
She is based in Her own cities, jla city and have scholar from all around the country: to metropolis and Her opposite gotham, the moon to Her Sun , gotham's neighbor bludhaven , midway city , el paso, central city , star city , coast city , gateway city , opal city , national city and even all around the world even from Island like themiscira.  
It was not that only that made the school different : the students studies here from kindergarden to university . (She is glad for that she could see her sibling at school and be together with her , she don't want to be Alone again as the freak who don't know how to talk and write and is too strong for Her age) the school is separate in 4 classes : the teen titans for the youngest till middle school (dami's category) , the Young justice (high school , her category) and the outlaw for university (jason category ). The last class - justice league was in the night and even with some hacking that their dad have thaugh them when he was still alive they only knew that it was a mysterious class who is only in the night with different uniform.  
She like it here this have dance and fighting class , the teachers seems to know sign language she have made the first friend that she ever had in the name of stephanie brown (she never have any friend in any of the school that she was , she doesn't understand social interaction very well , all the lie , when their body language talk the truth ) and their cousin bette is also a student here.  
Jason don't trust anyone and she understand with his life before their parents .  
She also know that it was strange that damia friend from other school in other country study in this school .  
But like Jason she whould protect Her little sister from any danger .


	5. Chapter 5

His little sisters were both quite taken by this school but jason sensed that this have something fishy here.  
His guts tell him that and he tended to follow it.  
He have his objective in this school be this story school valedictorian and take care of his siblings they have to pass over his dead body if they wanted to hurt them.  
He already joined the litterature club and theater club and make five friends artemis de bana-mighdall , kori anders, roy harper , bizarro kent and rose Wilson. 

And it's nice really but he cannot help to be suspicious Bruce have attended this school people here know him personnally but he never talked to them about this. 

And there the issue of Richard " Dick" grayson everybody golden boy. The boy wonder he couldn't find someone who didn't like dick grayson he seemed nice too nice if his time in the street have learned something it's that people tended to have hidden intention they were not nice just for the sake of it. 

And he got along too much fine with dami (it's like if is her brother or even father and he isn't gonna be surpassed for the title of favorite brother by someone who isn't even her brother if he think so he another thing coming).  
And how Bruce talked of grayson when he was alive he was here when his parents died at the circus, he wanted to adopt him but he run away so yes he was uneasy about grayson . 

And there was Timothy drake the kid was way too smart it was like he was always one step head out of everyone and there was this weird relation to dami if she doesn't look at him like he hung the star and a god blessing for this poor planet (she call it fangirling he call it a crush and she's way too young for that) or there at each other throat as if they were worst ennemy .

Cassandra have also integrated herself well especially with tim drake and stephanie brown.  
He is happy that they are well adjuted but he have their back if thing go sour always.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love dick and damian siblings relationship so i have To add it.

Timothy drake was a mystery.  
He was smart obvously he was a known genius sometimes it feels as if he know more that what he let people see.

He have a knack for technology and have a great detective mind but he was an overachever (his dark circle who make him look like like a panda was a proof)  
She couldn't figure him and she hated it with a passion .  
Even when she whould think that she have finally cracked the mystery who was Timothy drake he whould make or say something who whould make her doubt (and before him she never doubted even when she faked thing she wasn't sure if she liked it).

What she hated the most is that she cannot fake anything with timothy drake (her friends that she have in all her school have never doubted anything but he deep down she feel that she can't fool him and it make her angry.

So she have installed herself into a pace more easy a dear old rivalry (even if some part of her was still the fan who whould ready and search all info about him she whould keep this secret into her grave it whould be too embarrassing in someone know.  
(But sometimes she whould found herself to get along with drake that he will always tear someone to piece in her behalf that she can trust him)

More that drake in this school she meet Richard john grayson and it was easy for her to be close to him it was easy to like Dick grayson (their mother have warned them to be carreful with other people she whould always remember her parents lessons even if she was too young when they have thaugh them their warnings)

But feel deep down that she could trust him that she can get close to him.  
She have friends like suren,maya colin and jon and many others but she was still closest to Richard "Dick " grayson like a part of her was drawn to him.  
Like he was an other brother to her.


	7. Clark pov

Clark kent at always knew Bruce Wayne. They meet at the academy and with diana prince they became friend they were called the trinity.  
Bruce wasn't what he let the world see of him not since his parents murder in this dark alley all those year ago. 

Bruce was like he doesn't belong in the normal world .  
Clark doesn't belong he come from an extinct race he was a survivor.  
But bruce was a guardian the Wayne have always been in charge of the balance between the two world to find an equilibrium.  
He always feared that this duty whould one day swallow him whole so he was surprised when he make a family with the mysterious talia al ghul.  
He feared that this was a trap that she became close to him because the wayne were in possession of the clue to the key of the throne of there hidden world. 

The emperor whould gain the huge magic of there world he can make a wish wealth, immortality, the world in bad end the consequense whould be horrible . 

But for to have access to th clue and make the wish they need a wayne only the wayne can read and speak the ancient text .  
It's why when they were cornered by the ennemy and that the situation was hoppeless they killed themself with the fire who take all.

He will protect their children as he promised to his late friend.  
He whouldn't let anyone harm them.


	8. Chapter 8

He have always knew of their duty to protect their world against the court of owl , the crime sindicate and the legion of doom

Before their demise his parents would always told story of their world of titania the founder and the court of the fae

Then they were taken away from him and he have nothing others than childhood stories the academy was the light in his darkness 

He belong in young justice and was part of the night class the one that were the Guardian of the outside and hidden world protecting them from threat 

He know what were the Guardian of the clue (and he saw her in his dream) he never have feel so possessive of someone like it feel right that with the girl

He know that he have to protect and of course she was so close to dick bruce never adopted him vbut he was the one responsible for dick presence at the academy 

He watched the three wayne from afar collecting informations they have each made differents friends (cassandra was particulary close with steph , harper, him and barbara) but tend to stick together 

She can be insuferable but he can't get away from her he dread the day when they would join them away from their blissful ignorance 

It would shatter they all know they just know that they will be here to don't let the truth break them


End file.
